


Dear Papa

by KiraH69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Yuu vive solo con su padre Sousuke desde que su madre los abandonó. Es muy pequeño, pero aun así se encarga de todas las tareas de la casa y se esfuerza para que su padre sea feliz y tenga todo lo que necesita.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> En serio, lee los tags de nuevo por si acaso: incesto padre/hijo (extremadamente menor de edad) con sexo muy explícito.

_Mamá nos abandonó hace más de un año, desde entonces yo me encargo de las tareas de la casa. Papá trabaja muy duro para sacarnos adelante así que, cuando llega a casa por la tarde, después de trabajar todo el día, quiero que se sienta bien y no tenga que hacer nada más en la casa. He aprendido a cocinar, sobre todo sus platos favoritos, también me encargo de ir de compras, de limpiar y de prepararle el baño. Es difícil hacer todo eso yendo a la escuela, pero me esfuerzo mucho para que papá sea feliz y no eche de menos a mamá._

 

—¡Ya estoy en casa, Yuu!—a Sousuke Nakamura lo recibió el delicioso olor de pescado asado al entrar por la puerta.

Con 29 años, Sousuke era un hombre maduro y atractivo, vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata granate que le sentaba como un guante. Llevaba el pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos grises claros se ocultaban tras unas gafas de montura metálica.

—¡Bienvenido, papá!—el pequeño Yuu salió corriendo de la cocina y se lanzó a abrazar a su padre.

Su parecido era sorprendente, los mismos cabellos negros, aunque algo más largos, los mismos ojos grises y las mismas facciones elegantes, aunque aún sin desarrollarse del todo. La mayor diferencia era que apenas tenía la mitad de su altura.

—La cena estará lista en un momento. ¿Quieres bañarte antes?—le preguntó mientras tomaba su cartera.

—Cenemos primero—le dijo sonriente, acariciando su cabeza.

—¡De acuerdo!—fue corriendo hasta el despacho para dejar el maletín y regresó a la cocina.

Sousuke se quitó el traje, poniéndose una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros, y fue al salón-comedor, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta. Yuu sirvió la comida, que no envidiaba en nada a la de cualquier buena ama de casa, y empezaron a cenar.

—¿Cómo te ha ido el día, papá?—le preguntó, sentado frente a él.

—Mucho trabajo, pero todo bien. El _bento_ que preparaste estaba delicioso, todos mis compañeros me tienen envidia.

Las mejillas se Yuu se ruborizaron y sonrió contento. Le daba igual lo que pensaran sus compañeros de trabajo, le hacía feliz que a su padre le hubiera gustado. Mañana utilizaría otra receta nueva que había estado estudiando.

—¿Cómo te va a ti en el colegio?—le preguntó.

—Bien, como siempre—respondió escuetamente.

—Pronto empezarás los exámenes, ¿no? ¿Tienes tiempo suficiente para estudiar?

—Sí, tengo tiempo y llevo bien todo así que no hace falta que te preocupes—le dijo sonriente. No quería añadirle una preocupación más a su padre. No le importaban mucho los estudios porque su objetivo era quedarse cuidando siempre de su padre, pero se esforzaba lo suficiente para aprobarlo todo y no darle disgustos.

—Bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa dímelo de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí, papá!—no podía evitar alegrarse cuando su padre se interesaba por él.

—Por cierto, mañana solo tendré media jornada así que no hace falta que me prepares el _bento_ , comeré en algún restaurante.

El ánimo de Yuu se desvaneció de golpe. Cocinarle el _bento_ no era un trabajo, era un placer para él, algo en lo que se esforzaba mucho para que le dijera «estaba delicioso». Y ya mañana no podría hacerle la receta que tenía pensada.

—U-um… Entonces podríamos comer juntos…—si al menos pudieran hacer eso.

—Tú estarás en la escuela, no podré salir antes de que termine tu hora del almuerzo.

—Mm…

Sousuke sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver la expresión triste en el rostro de su hijo, era algo que no podía soportar. Se inclinó hacia delante sobre la mesa y extendió la mano hasta acariciar su cabeza gacha.

—Cuando vuelvas estaré aquí así que podremos ir a dar una vuelta juntos si quieres.

—¡Sí!—exclamó emocionado.

El rostro del pequeño se iluminó. Podría pasar una tarde de diario con su padre. Eso era tan poco habitual que tendría que pensar en algo especial que hacer.

_¿Cine? ¿Parque? Incluso podríamos hacer un pequeño picnic. Tengo que dejarlo todo listo antes de ir a clase para no perder tiempo cuando vuelva._

 

 

Al día siguiente, Yuu se apresuró en volver a casa, corriendo durante el kilómetro y medio entre la escuela y el edificio de apartamentos en el que vivían. Los libros rebotaban en su mochila y la gente se molestaba cuando pasaba a toda velocidad a su lado, pero le daba igual, hoy podría pasar la tarde con su padre. Estaba tan emocionado que al meter la llave en la cerradura le temblaba la mano.

Iba a anunciar a viva voz su llegada cuando escuchó unas risas dentro del apartamento. ¿Quién podía estar allí? ¿Con quién estaba su padre? ¿Con quién se reía? Sin tan siquiera cerrar la puerta, entró silenciosamente y se asomó al salón. En el sofá vio de espaldas a él la larga melena castaña de una mujer. También podía percibir el olor del perfume que había dejado a su paso en la casa. Su padre estaba a su lado, sonriente. Le estaba sonriendo a una mujer. ¿Por qué le sonreía? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Su voz aguda mientras hablaba le irritaba los oídos. Quería echarla de inmediato de su casa. No tenía derecho a estar sentada allí con su padre.

—Oh, Yuu—Sousuke se percató al fin de la presencia de su hijo—. No te esperaba tan pronto. Ven, te presento a- ¿Yuu?

El pequeño salió corriendo, aún con la mochila a la espalda.

_No quiero oírlo, no quiero que me presente a su novia ni a su «amiga». ¿Es que no es suficiente conmigo? Cocino, voy a comprar, hago todas las tareas de la casa. ¿Es que lo hago mal? ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que sigamos siendo solo nosotros dos?_

Cuando al fin se detuvo, exhausto, había llegado a un parque que conocía muy bien. Era el lugar donde solían ir los tres, su madre, su padre y él, cuando era pequeño. Las piernas le habían llevado hasta allí sin darse cuenta, tal vez por costumbre. Los niños, muchos de su edad, correteaban por el suelo de tierra, trepaban por la red, se columpiaban en los columpios, bajaban por el tobogán o jugaban en cualquier de las otras atracciones que había; mientras, padres y madres (sobre todo madres) les observaban desde los alrededores, charlando en corrillos de tres o cuatro, o más pendientes de sus teléfonos móviles que de sus hijos.

Pocos años atrás esa era también su situación, jugando con otros niños mientras sus padres le vigilaban; pero ahora ya no sentía ganas de jugar. Se sentó en un banco del camino que llevaba a la zona de juegos. Sus piernas le dolían después de haber corrido tanto, aunque no era nada comparable al dolor que sentía en su pecho. Viendo a aquellas familias comenzaba a comprender por qué él no era suficiente, por qué su padre buscaba una mujer. Sus ojos le picaban, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar y sentía que ardían como fuego.

_Así que realmente no soy suficiente, todo lo que hago no es suficiente. Si papá trae una mujer a casa yo ya no seré necesario, ella cocinará para él y hará todas las demás tareas. Papá ya no me necesitará…_

Una mano se apoyó sobre sus cabellos y Yuu levantó la cabeza sorprendido, pensando que era su padre, pero se encontró con un hombre bastante más mayor, con una densa barba negra y unas ropas arrugadas y sucias. Le sonreía con una expresión amable.

—¿Te has hecho daño, pequeño? ¿Te duele algo?

Yuu negó con la cabeza, secándose con el dorso de las manos las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—¿Están aquí tus papás?

Volvió a negar sorbiendo la nariz.

—No, he venido solo—le dijo.

El hombre sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y por qué estás llorando?—le preguntó, acariciando con una mano su espalda para reconfortarlo.

—Papá ha llevado a una mujer a casa—respondió agachando la cabeza—. Se casará con ella y esa mujer hará todo lo que yo hago en casa, será quien cocine para papá y quien cuide de él.

—¿Qué hay de tu madre?—le preguntó extrañado.

—Mamá nos dejó hace tiempo. Yo soy quien cuida de papá, soy lo único que necesita… O eso creía. Papá querrá una mujer para tener más hijos, porque yo no soy suficiente.

Las lágrimas volvían a derramarse por sus ojos, humedeciendo de nuevo sus mejillas que no habían llegado a secarse.

—Ya veo…—el hombre se quedó pensativo durante un momento mientras seguía acariciando su espalda y sus hombros, y un bulto comenzaba a crecer en sus pantalones—. Verás, yo no creo que tu papá quiera más hijos, no busca una mujer para eso.

—¿No? ¿Entonces por qué trajo a esa mujer?—preguntó confundido.

—Porque tu papá necesita sexo. Que cocines para él o que limpies la casa no sirve de nada si no puede tener sexo—le explicó con una voz suave—. ¿Sabes lo que es el sexo?

—Um… He oído algo… pero no sé muy bien—no había oído más que los chismes que circulaban ya entre los chicos de su clase y había visto alguna revista donde las chicas salían con poca ropa, pero no sabía realmente lo que era ni entendía el por qué de tanto alboroto mientras sus compañeros miraban unos pechos desnudos.

—Pues escucha, el sexo es algo que se siente muy bien, algo mucho mejor de lo que nunca has sentido, y a los papás les gusta mucho y no pueden vivir sin él—le explicaba mientras Yuu le miraba sin comprender—. Normalmente se hace metiendo la colita en el agujero que tienen las chicas entre las piernas, pero yo sé un secreto, sé cómo tu papá podría tener sexo contigo y así no necesitaría llevar a ninguna mujer a casa.

—¡¿De verdad?!—exclamó emocionado. Seguía sin comprenderlo, pero si con eso lograba que siguieran siendo solo ellos dos, haría cualquier cosa—. ¡Dime ese secreto, por favor!

—De acuerdo, pero será más fácil si te lo enseño—el hombre se levantó y le tendió la mano—. Así harás muy feliz a tu papá cuando vea qué bien sabes hacerlo.

—¡Vale!

Yuu se levantó de un salto del banco, pero antes de que pudiera darle la mano a aquel hombre, oyó un fuerte estrépito y el hombre cayó completamente inconsciente al sueño, con un gran golpe en la barbilla. Cuando miró hacia arriba vio a su padre con una expresión de furia que jamás había visto en él. Se sintió aterrado por primera vez en su vida. No sabía por qué estaba enfadado, pero sin duda era su culpa. Se quedó inmóvil, temblando, con la cabeza gacha y la barbilla pegada al pecho. Sousuke lo levantó sobre su hombro y se lo llevó a casa sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando llegaron, lo tiró sobre el sofá y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala con grandes zancadas, frotándose la cara con las manos y echándose el pelo hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que sentía que iba a arrancárselo. Yuu se quedó sentado en el sofá, con las piernas dobladas contra el pecho y encogido para hacerse lo más pequeño posible.

—No puedo creerlo—murmuraba Sousuke—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡¿Realmente ibas a irte con ese hombre como si nada?! ¡¿Tienes idea siquiera de lo que podría haberte hecho?!

—Yo solo quería aprender…—su voz, amortiguada por las rodillas contra las que tenía apoyado el rostro, se notaba temblorosa, conteniendo el llanto.

—¿Aprender el qué?—le preguntó su padre, deteniéndose frente a él.

Yuu apretó el abrazo alrededor de sus piernas, asustado.

—A tener sexo contigo—respondió con un sollozo, sin poder aguantar más.

—Qué…—no podía creer lo que había oído. Suspiró, intentando calmarse, y se arrodilló frente a su hijo—. Yuu, ¿por qué… por qué querías eso?

—Porque sino ya no seré útil para papá, quiero seguir siendo suficiente, quiero que seamos solo los dos—su sollozos hacían casi ininteligibles sus palabras, pero Sousuke lo comprendió de inmediato.

—Es por la mujer que ha venido hoy, ¿verdad? Te has enfadado por eso—acarició su cabeza con suavidad, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

—No me he enfadado, solo tengo ganas de llorar cuando pienso en ello. Buscas una mujer porque yo no soy suficiente, después de todo lo que hago no puedes ser feliz—su pecho dolía tanto que era como si alguien lo retorciera por dentro.

—Yuu, eso no es cierto—se sentó en el sofá a su lado y le rodeó con sus brazos—. Claro que soy feliz, soy muy feliz contigo y eres lo único que necesito en este mundo. No tienes de qué preocuparte, no traeré a ninguna mujer a casa.

—¡Pero aun así seguirás queriendo una mujer para tener sexo!—levantó la cabeza, mirándole con ojos tristes y las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas—. Y aunque no lo hagas aquí lo harás en otro sitio y tampoco quiero eso, no quiero compartirte con nadie—Yuu se puso de rodillas y se abrazó a su padre.

—De verdad, Yuu, no tienes que preocuparte, te prometo que…

—No, no quiero que me prometas nada, quiero ser suficiente para ti—con los ojos húmedos, le miró seriamente—. Enséñame a tener sexo y podré hacerte feliz como lo haría mamá.

Aquella frase le dejó aturdido. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos de su hijo llegaban hasta ese punto. Sabía que él era el que más había sufrido tras la marcha de su esposa, pero había asumido tan rápido y bien su papel que no había pensado en ello.

Le abrazó con fuerza, besando su pelo.

—Tú ya me haces más feliz de lo que ella podría jamás.

—Papá, por favor…—no era suficiente, si no podía cumplir con todo lo que haría una mujer nunca sería suficiente.

—Yuu—le apartó suavemente para mirarle a la cara seriamente—, eso no es algo que puedas hacer con cualquiera, es algo que haces con la persona que amas, con quien quieras casarte.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Sé que no podemos casarnos, pero yo te amo a ti, papá. Quiero que estemos siempre juntos, por eso quiero aprender, para que jamás necesites a nadie más que a mí.

—Yuu, siempre estaremos juntos, pero eso…

—¡Si no me lo enseñas tú, buscaré a alguien más que me lo enseñe! Así ya sabré cuando lo haga contigo.

—¡No! ¡Yuu, ni se te ocurra, no puedes hacer eso!—comenzaba a temer que otro hombre como aquel se acercara a su hijo, no podía permitir algo así.

—¡Entonces enséñamelo tú!—iba a aprender fuera como fuera, le enseñara su padre o no. No iba a permitir que su padre tuviera que recurrir a una mujer para nada, tenía que necesitarlo solo a él.

Su mirada seria y decidida pudo con él. Jamás podría perdonárselo si otro hombre le ponía un dedo encima. Ya solo con ver a aquel hombre en el parque a punto de llevarse a su hijo había sentido un deseo casi irrefrenable de matarlo. Si no lo hacía él, otro hombre como aquel podría intentar aprovecharse de nuevo de su preciado hijo.

Suspiró y agachó la cabeza derrotado.

—Está bien, te enseñaré.

—¡Gracias!—Yuu se abrazó feliz a él—. Te amo papá.

—Yo también, Yuu—iba a arrepentirse de aquello, estaba seguro, pero no tenía otra opción.

Se levantó del sofá con él en brazos y se lo llevó a su habitación. Se sentaron en la amplia cama de matrimonio, con sábanas blancas y colcha negra.

—¿Cómo empezamos?—preguntó el pequeño ansioso, arrodillado frente a él.

—Yuu, escucha, si en cualquier momento tienes miedo o quieres que me detenga, solo tienes que decirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estoy contigo, papá, así que estaré bien—respondió sonriente.

—Sí… estarás bien...—no estaba muy convencido de ello, pero el luminoso rostro de su hijo conseguía que perdiera todo temor.

Acarició su pequeño rostro, apartando los mechones de su flequillo. Podía verse en él a sí mismo cuando era pequeño. Las mismas facciones y hasta la misma cabezonería. Le quería más que a nada el mundo y por eso no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño. Solo haciéndolo él mismo podía asegurarse de que no sufriría.

—Voy a besarte, ¿de acuerdo? Cierra los ojos.

Yuu intentaba no sonreír, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando sintió los labios de su padre sobre los suyos se sorprendió por un momento, era su primer beso, pero enseguida le echó brazos a los hombros cuando iba a apartarse para que continuara aquel beso inocente. Sousuke le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo sentó en su regazo. Aquellos labios eran pequeños y suaves, le recordaban a sus primeros besos, pero estos no temblaban inseguros como solían hacerlo los primeros besos. Lamió sus labios con la punta de la lengua y Yuu entreabrió la boca con un suspiro.

—Saca un poco la lengua—le pidió Sousuke.

Yuu obedeció y su padre le acarició la lengua con la suya. Era una sensación extraña, pero le gustaba. Era húmeda, suave y cálida, pero lo que más le gustaba era estar en los brazos de su padre, esa era la mejor sensación.

_Papá me está besando. Los chicos besan a sus novias, ¿verdad? Entonces puedo ser la novia de papá. Cuando sepa tener sexo ya no necesitará a ninguna mujer. Seré mejor que mamá._

Al poco de que Sousuke metiera la lengua en su boca, haciéndole estremecer cuando acariciaba su interior, Yuu tuvo que apartarse, ya no podía respirar.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Sousuke preocupado.

—Sí… solo necesito aire…—jadeó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Tienes que respirar por la nariz—no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Acarició su cabeza y sus redondas mejillas sonrojadas y aterciopeladas. Los finos labios habían adquirido un tono rosado más fuerte. Se descubrió queriendo besarle de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando expulsar ese pensamiento.

—Ya es suficiente por hoy, seguiremos otro día—le apartó y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Todavía puedo seguir, aún no hemos hecho nada!—se aferró a su cintura, intentando retenerlo.

—Ya es tarde, tendrás que ir haciendo la cena.

Yuu hinchó los mofletes molesto. Se soltó de su padre y salió de la habitación. Sousuke se dejó caer sobre la cama, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos. Por un instante el amor hacia su hijo se había convertido en algo físico, no podía creerlo. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si continuaba con aquello; no de que lo descubrieran otros sino de que su maravillosa relación con su hijo podría acabar destruida. Debía quitarle aquello de la cabeza. Tal vez si dejaba pasar el tiempo finalmente se olvidaría de ello.

Cenaron en completo silencio. La expresión triste y molesta de Yuu al otro lado de la mesa se le clavaba como un puñal. Ambos cenaron poco, sobró la mayor parte de la comida.

—¿Puedo bañarme contigo?—le preguntó Yuu mientras recogía la mesa.

—Cla- Pre… prefiero relajarme solo un rato—había estado a punto de decir que sí por costumbre. No era raro que se bañaran juntos, pero pensó que no sería buena idea en ese momento.

El pequeño no replicó, con la cabeza gacha siguió recogiendo. Sousuke se esperaba algo más de pelea, pero Yuu no volvió a decir nada en toda la noche, ni siquiera se despidió cuando se fue a la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de la escuela, Yuu se fue a la biblioteca pública. Allí había una pequeña sala con ordenadores anticuados y que casi nadie utilizaba, la gente prefería lugares con algo más de intimidad, pero a él no le permitirían entrar en esos lugares y, aunque lo hicieran, no tenía dinero para pagarlos. Abrió el buscador y escribió «sexo entre dos hombres». Comenzó a navegar entre las páginas, la mayoría de ellas bloqueadas por la configuración de la biblioteca, hasta que finalmente dio con alguna a la que pudo acceder.

_Papá no va a enseñarme a hacerlo así que aprenderé solo y cuando sepa lo haré con él. Y si aun así no quiere, entonces… Dijo que lo haces con la persona que amas, así que tal vez no me ame. Ah- ¿Huh?_

Se quedó con la boca abierta. Las imágenes que veía, lo que leía, aunque era una página didáctica más que pornográfica le dejaron conmocionado. Así era el sexo entre dos hombres, y se supone que debía ser placentero. Resultaba difícil de creer, pero si era con su padre entonces seguro que él también lo disfrutaba.

Poco después, una de las encargadas de la biblioteca lo echó tras pasar a su lado y ver las páginas que estaba visitando, pero ya había encontrado lo que necesitaba.

Después de ducharse a fondo, Yuu se quedó bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, sentado en la banqueta. Cogió el bote de gel y vertió un chorro en su mano. Estaba nervioso, sus piernas temblaban un poco, pero tenía que hacerlo. Llevó la mano hacia atrás y untó su entrada con el gel. Se estremeció cuando comenzó a introducir el primer dedo. Era una sensación extraña y por un momento dolorosa y desagradable, pero según comenzó a mover el dedo dentro de él la sensación se tornó agradable. Movía las caderas, sintiendo unas sacudidas por toda su mitad inferior. Cayó de rodillas, apoyándose en el borde de la bañera, e intentó meter un segundo dedo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba tanto que apenas era capaz de mover sus dedos.

—Nnh… Papá…—gemía mientras sentía un extraño hormigueo en su entrepierna.

Estaba tan absorto por aquellas sensaciones que no escuchó cuando su padre llegó a casa, tampoco cuando abrió la puerta del baño al no ser recibido por su hijo como de costumbre y escuchar extraños sonidos allí.

—¡Yuu!—Sousuke soltó su maletín en la puerta del baño y se acercó rápidamente a su hijo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Le agarró la mano que tenía en su trasero y la apartó. Yuu soltó un quejido molesto.

—¿Papá? Estoy dilatándome para que puedas entrar—intentaba soltarse para seguir tocándose.

—¡¿Quién te ha enseñado eso?!—sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho, una increíble ira creció en su interior.

—¿Eh? Nadie, lo busqué en los ordenadores de la biblioteca.

Sousuke suspiró aliviado. Habría matado a quien le hubiera tocado.

Se arrodilló tras su hijo y le abrazó, sin preocuparse del agua de la ducha que empapaba su traje. No podía creer que Yuu hubiera llegado tan lejos, realmente iba en serio.

—Papá, no puedo hacerlo solo, ayúdame—le pidió, agarrándose a su brazo.

Sousuke se sorprendió ante su rostro, ruborizado y suplicante. Estaba excitado. No tuvo ninguna duda cuando vio su pequeño pene erecto, se había excitado mientras intentaba abrirse para él. Iba a seguir le ayudase o no, y tal vez acabaría haciéndose daño.

—Está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que jamás lo harás con nadie más. No puedes hacer esto con otros, ni contárselo.

—Papá, yo solo te quiero a ti, no quiero hacerlo con nadie más—le respondió sonriente. Su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente y entumecido que no era capaz de demostrar lo feliz que estaba, no podía moverse.

Sousuke suspiró derrotado y lo levantó en brazos. Tomó una toalla y lo llevó consigo a la habitación. Tumbó al pequeño en la cama y le cubrió con la toalla.

—Sécate, vas a resfriarte.

Se apartó y comenzó a quitarse el traje mojado, la chaqueta, la corbata, camisa y pantalones, colgándolos para que se secaran. Se quedó solo en bóxers. _No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto_ , pensó, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con ambas manos. Cuando se giró, vio a Yuu sentado en la cama mirándole.

—Te he dicho que te seques—se acercó y se sentó a su lado, en el centro de la cama.

Tomó la toalla y empezó a secarle él mismo. Notaba su piel caliente y su pene seguía erecto. Se sentía inquieto al pensar en él de ese modo. Le cubrió la cabeza con la toalla y le secó el pelo. Yuu echó la toalla hacia atrás para poder mirarle.

—Papá, ya sé cómo se hace así que hoy no puedes terminar solo con un beso, ¿vale?

—¿No te gustó el beso?

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero más! Pero también quiero el sexo.

—Está bien, pero vayamos poco a poco.

—No puedo esperar—Yuu se puso de rodillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—, desde hace un rato mi culo se siente raro y mi colita también.

Sousuke se estremeció ante su mirada suplicante, no podía creer lo provocativo que era. Besó sus finos labios, su mejilla, sus párpados cerrados y de nuevo sus labios. Yuu ya abría la boca para dejarle entrar, con su rosada lengua asomando. Le dio el profundo beso que pedía mientras le tumbaba en la cama. El pequeño intentaba respirar por la nariz, pero ese simple beso le agitaba tanto que apenas podía controlar su respiración.

—Fuah… Ah…—tomó aire cuando su padre se apartó. Le vio levantarse de la cama y por un momento sintió miedo de que de nuevo acabara así, pero tan solo fue a la mesita de noche y sacó un frasco de ella—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Lubricante. Con esto será más fácil dilatarte—regresó con su hijo, arrodillándose frente a él.

Yuu separó las piernas de inmediato, sujetándolas contra su pecho con ambas manos. Sousuke se quedó sorprendido, casi parecía acostumbrado a aquello. Abrió el bote medio vacío y vertió un chorro de lubricante sobre el miembro erecto y el trasero al descubierto.

—¡Hya! ¡Frío!—gritó Yuu, juntando las piernas sorprendido.

—Tranquilo, pronto se sentirá caliente—separó sus piernas con suavidad, sin encontrar ninguna resistencia.

Frotó el pequeño miembro, que se había encogido de nuevo por el frío, y la zona alrededor del agujero ya un poco aflojado.

—Nnh… mh...—Yuu comenzaba a gemir dulcemente, sintiendo el creciente calor que despertaba el lubricante en aquella zona.

—Yuu, si en algún momento quieres que pare, si te hago daño o lo que sea, solo tienes que decirlo y me detendré de inmediato.

—¡¡No!! No pares, por favor—suplicó, sujetando su mano contra el miembro erecto.

—Vale, vale, tranquilo.

Sousuke se inclinó sobre él y le besó, acariciando sus cabellos con la mano libre. Tenía un olor fresco y dulzón. Las pequeñas manos se abrazaron a su cuello. El pequeño no quería que se apartara, aunque no era capaz de seguir con el beso, su respiración era demasiado agitada. Besó su mejilla y su fino cuello. Siguió por sus hombros y su pecho, con pequeños besos y lamiendo la suave piel. No era consciente de lo que hacía, solo se dejaba llevar, comenzaba a quedar atrapado en el momento.

_Papá me está besando tanto… Quiero que me toque más, pero si se lo digo, a lo mejor deja de besarme. ¿Qué hago?..._

Sus deseos fueron satisfechos en ese momento, cuando Sousuke deslizó un dedo en su interior. Una descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo y levantó las caderas inconscientemente. Valía casi por dos de los suyos y alcanzaba mucho más profundo. El dedo abría lentamente su interior, el caliente interior que lo succionaba pidiendo más. Era tan estrecho. ¿Realmente podría entrar ahí?

—¡Hya!—Yuu gritó sorprendido. Una vibrante sensación había recorrido todo su cuerpo y su pequeño pene se había sacudido—. P-papá… ahí… ¿qué has tocado?

—Es la próstata. ¿Cómo lo has sentido?

—No sé… me ha sorprendido—llevó las manos hacia su pene erecto, frotándolo con la punta de los dedos.

Le había gustado, Sousuke lo tenía claro, y ya podía introducir un segundo dedo.

—¿Alguna vez te has masturbado?—le preguntó, viendo cómo acariciaba su miembro.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Lo que estás haciendo ahora, frotar tu pene cuando se pone duro hasta que salga un líquido blanco.

—¿Nn? No… nunca se había puesto así. ¿Es malo?—soltó su pene, temiendo que estuviera haciendo algo mal.

—No, en absoluto. Puedes hacerlo cuando lo necesites, en privado… o conmigo—acarició la pequeña erección mientras sus dedos seguían abriendo el interior.

—¡Nh! Pa… papá… me siento raro… Tengo calor… ¡Hya-ah…!—de nuevo aquel punto en su interior, aquel lugar que sacudía todo su cuerpo, y Yuu se vino, salpicando su pecho. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no sabía por qué; no se sentía triste ni le dolía nada, todo lo contrario. No comprendía qué le pasaba—. ¿Qué… qué fue eso…?—preguntó entre jadeos, completamente aturdido.

—Te has corrido, has eyaculado—Sousuke estaba absorto con la visión de su hijo llegando al orgasmo. Siempre había pensado que era lindo y adorable, pero nunca imaginó que lo fuera tanto, nunca creyó poder verlo de ese modo.

Deslizó los dedos por su pecho, que subía y bajaba agitado, y frotó el semen ligero y transparente que lo salpicaba. Se inclinó sobre él y lamió el líquido con un toque dulce. Yuu le miró sorprendido, temblando al sentir su lengua limpiándole, recorrer sus pequeños pezones rosados para después morder con suavidad las pepitas erectas. Se sentía tan bien que los gemidos salían melodiosos de su boca y el calor volvía a acumularse en su pene.

—Papá… ¿pu-puedes meterla ya?—le preguntó ansioso.

Sousuke levantó la cabeza algo aturdido. Tenía que controlarse o acabaría dejándose llevar. Aquello estaba resultando más excitante de lo que esperaba. Cuando miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que él también estaba duro, su erección sobresaltaba bajo los bóxers y no sabía desde cuándo estaba así.

—Lo siento, ahora no puedo—respondió, sacando los dedos de su interior.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?—intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo apenas le respondía y solo pudo darse la vuelta.

Sousuke se sintió algo avergonzado y trató de cubrir su erección con las manos.

—Ahora estoy demasiado duro, te haría daño.

Yuu le miró sin entender. Se arrodilló frente a él y le apartó las manos. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sintió que su trasero palpitaba. La punta del miembro sobresalía por la cinturilla de los boxers y ya estaba húmeda. _Esto es una erección adulta y se ha puesto así por mí._ Se sintió feliz y emocionado, pero su padre tenía razón, algo tan grande no podía entrar en él.

—Mi pene se puso más pequeño cuando me corrí. ¿Si te corres también se pondrá más pequeño?—le preguntó, mirando con expresión de deseo su miembro.

—Bueno… sí… ¡E-espera!

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, ya había dejado al descubierto toda la erección. La tomó con ambas manos y comenzó a frotarla arriba y abajo. _Tan caliente y duro… ¡Está palpitando!_

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Sousuke se cubrió los ojos con una mano. No podía creer que su hijo le estuviera masturbando. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, sus finos dedos se sentían muy bien.

—Lo que tú hiciste con él mío. ¿No lo hago bien? Enséñame.

Sousuke suspiró, de nuevo derrotado. Acarició su cabeza y se arrepintió, antes incluso de decirlo, de lo que le pidió.

—¿Podrías chuparlo?—sus pequeñas manos no serían suficiente.

Yuu frunció el ceño extrañado, pero no dudó un segundo. Se inclinó sobre la verga y envolvió la punta con sus labios.

—Hazlo como si fuera un helado, usa también tu lengua y recórrelo todo poco a poco. Sigue acariciándolo con tus manos.

El pequeño se puso a ello tal como le decía. No era muy bueno, pero le ponía tanto entusiasmo que compensaba su falta de experiencia y su pequeña lengua se sentía sorprendentemente bien.

_Soy un degenerado por hacer esto. Soy un degenerado por hacer esto. Soy un degenerado por hacer esto._ Se lo repetía una y otra vez para no olvidarlo, pero poco a poco esas palabras se desvanecían y solo quedaba la excitación.

Yuu se esforzaba por mantener atendido todo el falo, pero ni siquiera podía meterlo en su boca como quería, tan solo lamerlo y besarlo. Su sabor y olor eran fuertes, pero no le importaba; era feliz si conseguía que su padre se sintiera tan bien como él mismo hacía un momento.

Sin embargo, Sousuke se estaba impacientando. Se sentía bien, pero a ese ritmo iba a ser incapaz de correrse, solo conseguía ponerle más duro, si es que eso era posible.

—Está bien, aparta las manos—le dijo, levantando su cabeza.

—¿Eh? ¿Lo hago mal?—le miró con expresión triste, con sus labios enrojecidos de tanto besar su verga.

—No, lo haces bien, pero así voy a tardar demasiado. Solo chupa la punta, yo haré el resto.

Yuu obedeció y envolvió el glande con sus labios, lamiendo el orificio goteante con la lengua. Sousuke comenzó a masturbarse deprisa, estaba tan cerca que resultaba frustrante no poder correrse.

—Ah… Está bien, ya casi… Aparta, voy a eyacular…—jadeó, pero el pequeño no le hacía caso—. Yuu, aparta, estoy a punto. Nn-.

Sin tiempo para separarle, Sousuke se corrió y la boca de Yuu se llenó de la espesa simiente. Comenzó a toser y dejó caer el semen sobre sus manos, intentando que no se derramara. Su padre había lamido el suyo y él también quería. Tenía un sabor amargo e intenso, pero podía acostumbrarse a él.

—Te dije que te apartaras—se estiró para coger unos pañuelos de la mesita de noche, pero cuando se volvió hacia su hijo, este ya había relamido todo el semen de sus manos—. No puedo creerlo, eres un pervertido, ni la mayoría de mujeres hacen eso—limpió sus manos y su boca.

—Pero está bien, ¿no? Tú lamiste el mío y siendo de papá no puede ser malo.

Sousuke suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente.

—No puedo con tu lógica.

—¿Ahora podemos hacerlo?

—Um… No sé si podré…

—¡Papá! Dijiste que lo harías—se quejó, hinchando los mofletes.

—Sí, pero no sé si será demasiado grande, podría hacerte daño.

—Si me haces daño te avisaré. ¡Por favor!—le suplicó, abrazándose a él.

—Está bien, pero si creo que es demasiado, me detendré.

—¡Yey!—se soltó de él y se puso a cuatro patas con el culo en pompa—. ¡Ah!—se oyó un sonoro azote que resonó en toda la habitación—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—¿Se puede saber por qué te has puesto así?—le preguntó, intentando mirar a otro lado.

—Es como venía en Internet.

Sousuke gruñó. Sí que sería una postura más fácil para penetrarle, pero no quería hacer esa postura con él. Aun sabiendo lo ridículo que resultaba preocuparse de eso en semejantes circunstancias, no podía evitarlo. Le tumbó boca arriba y le hizo sujetarse las piernas en la misma postura que había tenido antes. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez así, viendo su rostro, era aún peor.

—Papá, hazlo ya…—le pidió, moviendo el trasero.

—No me mires así o me pondré duro de nuevo—de hecho ya lo estaba, más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Yuu rió. Estaba consiguiendo excitar a su padre, pronto cumpliría su objetivo. Sousuke cogió el bote de lubricante y vertió un largo chorro sobre la entrada dilatada y su propio miembro. Yuu gimió con el frío y su entrada se contrajo. Su padre no podía dejar de mirar el pequeño agujero. ¿Realmente podría entrar? Separó los bordes con los pulgares y empujó la punta del miembro contra la entrada. Muy lentamente comenzó a entrar. Parecía imposible, pero realmente le estaba penetrando. Yuu temblaba ligeramente, aunque no dejaba de mirar con deseo la verga entrando en él.

—Ah… Está dentro… Estoy teniendo sexo con papá—no podía dejar de sonreír. Sentía una profunda felicidad en su pecho.

—Todo lo que hemos estado haciendo también era sexo, no se te ocurra hacerlo con otros solo porque no haya penetración.

—Yo solo quiero hacerlo con papá, no quiero a nadie más—extendió los brazos, pidiendo abrazarlo.

Sousuke se inclinó, penetrando más profundo, y le abrazó. Besó su frente y su mejilla húmeda. Estaba llorando con una mezcla de felicidad y placer. Y Sousuke se sorprendió al sentir esa misma felicidad. Estaba unido a él más de lo que nunca había estado, no solo físicamente.

—Yuu… Te quiero, Yuu—comenzó a moverse en su interior, ya no podía contenerse más.

El pequeño soltó un suave grito sorprendido, seguido por intensos gemidos. Al principio era un poco doloroso, aquel miembro tan grande que crecía por momentos perforando dentro de él, pero sus paredes se adaptaban rápidamente y todo dolor se tornaba en placer. Sousuke no podía creer lo bien que se sentía. Aquel interior increíblemente estrecho le abrazaba, le succionaba más y más profundo. Había recuperado por completo su erección y estaba más excitado que nunca. Olvidando todo temor o preocupación, se entregó por completo al placer, sosteniendo aquel pequeño y cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos y escuchando al oído sus gemidos.

_Solo me necesita a mí, ya no buscará a ninguna mujer. Aprenderé lo que le gusta y le haré feliz, solo yo. Papá será solo mío._

El pequeño se vino de nuevo entre los vientres de ambos mientras en su mente se repetían frenéticamente aquellos pensamientos. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de que su madre ya no estuviera, ahora solo se necesitaban el uno al otro, sin más interrupciones.

—¡Hya!—se aferró sorprendido a la espalda de su padre cuando, tras unas fuertes embestidas, sintió algo caliente fluir dentro de él mientras su padre le abrazaba con fuerza—. Qué… ¿Qué es eso…?

—Lo siento, me he corrido dentro—la voz de su padre sonó jadeante y ronca junto a su oreja. Le hizo estremecer.

—Tu semen… está dentro…—sus paredes se contrajeron, reteniendo el miembro en su interior.

—Sí—Sousuke sonrió, viendo que no le molestaba—. Debería limpiarte.

—¡No! No… Solo un rato más, abrázame—le pidió, rodeándole con los brazos.

—De acuerdo, un rato más, todo el que quieras.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Espero que haya resultado lindo, esa era la intención.  
> Agradezco cualquier comentario y kudos ^^


End file.
